The Kyuubi's Second Chance
by LightningFast
Summary: Being sealed again in a host was something to be furious about. He was the Kyuubi for Kami's sake! But...finding out he had complete control on his host... Now that was something to celebrate! Watch out Konohagakure...the Kyuubi is back, but in a different form. He's back as Naruko Uzumaki Namkize. The Yondaime and the Red Hot Habanero's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

He was sealed!

Damn the Yondaime! He'll eat him for sealing him...and in his daughter! The great Kyuubi, the most powerful of all Biju, sealed into a small infant! He growled at the cage he was stuck in. His nine powerful orange tails wagged behind him angrily. What was he to do now!? Sleep till the infant dies!?

"**If I ever see the Yondaime again I'll...Hmmm?**" Kyuubi stopped his talking and noticed something...strange with the seal. He pried in his Chakra and felt it enter the whole body of the infant as of it were his own body. He smiled evilly. He could take control and figure out how to get out of this accursed seal! Yes...this was perfect...

* * *

**5 years later**

Naruko looked at the apartment she was staying in. She huffed angrily as she ran her small tanned fingers through her spiky sun blonde hair that flowed down her back. This was not the way she imagined her life to be. She! No...He! Was supposed to get out of this seal as he was able to take over 'Naruko', but instead of immediately researching about the seal, he was forced to learn how to walk, crawl, talk, and read. If any of the Biju's saw him, he believed they would have laughed at his current situation.

"Damn this village." Naruko mumbled as she walked around her new apartment that she had moved in. It was not new as there was no fresh paint, a bit of the ceiling was crumbling down, and that it was at the poor side of the villiage, Konohagakure. There was only one bedroom, a single kitchen, a small living room, and one bathroom. Perfect for Naruko as she could work in peace and research on Fuinjutsu. But first...

She was hungry as humans had to go and eat every single time in their lives. So angrily huffing out in anger, Naruko went towards her room and picked out a white shirt with a orange spiral in the front, black shorts, and blue ninja sandals. Changing into them, Naruko looked at herself in the broken mirror in the wall and smirked but it soon disappeared. She couldn't understand, but every time she looked herself over, an image of the Yondaime and the Kyuubi's last host, Kushina, stood behind them like a ghostly image. There was even a small pain in her heart...

But Naruko ignored the pain and image. She was the Kyuubi! She had no time to dwell into these feelings. She was a Biju, the most feared of all!

But before congratulating her pride across the Elemental Nations, her stomach growled. Well...she might as well go eat. She didn't want her body to die on her.

* * *

"Old man! Get me two large miso ramen!" Naruko shouted as she set her money on the counter of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Alright Naruko! Coming right up!" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand happily said at his number one customer. He went towards the kitchen, Naruko left alone in the stool she sat on. Naruko smiled. Maybe when she was released, she wouldn't kill these two humans. They seemed to at least treat her like a normal person, not like the ugly dirty humans that glared at her. Thinking about killing all the villagers made her happy as she swung her legs on the large stool. _'Haaah...just you wait Konohagakure...' _Naruko thought as she sighed.

"Hey look! Its a Hyuga!" Naruto picked up a shout far off from her as she had enhanced her ears due to using her 'other' Chakra. Naruko bit her lip as she thought of what to do? She could always ignore the shout and continue like nothing was heard, or...

Be a hero, something Kyuubi rarely did.

But if she wasn't mistaken, the small boy that shouted said it was a Hyuga. He had learned of there Kekkai Genkei on one of the Hokage's scroll, how there Byakugan can look at there Chakra points and signatures as well as a whole area around them. Naruko grinned, as Teuchi came in with two large miso ramens, smiling at Naruko. Quickly eating the miso ramen that may have been a new record, Naruko jumped off the stool and ran towards the direction of the shout.

A Hyuga might help her with her current situation.

* * *

Naruko reached the shout as she stared at three boys twice her age and a girl her age with lavender pupiless eyes. She was in a forest when she found them, where the Hyuga was maybe walking but was caught up with bullies.

"You think your better than us?" One of them said as he poked the Hyuga roughly.

"N-no I..."

"Let's teach her some manners boss!"

"Oi! What do you think your doing?" Naruko shouted as she thought this was the most perfect moment to intrude. They always say they need a man in shining armor, but in her case it was a women.

"Hey look its the monster that my mom tells me to stay away from!"

"I'm no monster." Naruko lied. In truth she was just the Kyuubi taking over his host, but they didn't need to know that. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko! Future Hokage!" Naruko exclaimed in false pride as she pointed at herself. In truth she just took the idea as she had to...find a goal to keep up her persona. No need for everyone to find out what her true intentions were.

"Ah shut up! Girls can't become Hokage's! That's a mans job!" The oldest one said as he pushed Naruko on the floor. "You should just go and be the monster you are!"

"Grr...then I'll beat it into you!" Naruko shouted as she jumped onto the boy and began to pound him multiple times.

"Owowo! Get her off me!" The boy shouted as he tried to pull Naruko off of him. The Hyuga, who saw Naruko come and rescue her, stood there as she wiped a few tears off. Why couldn't she be like that girl? Strong and independent.

Naruko who finally beaten all the boys who scrammed off home crying, wiped off dirt smudges off her face. She had a few bruises and sprains, but nothing that her 'power' can fix. She was secretly the Kyuubi in hiding.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruko asked the Hyuga who sniffed and nodded.

"I-I'm fine t-thank you." The Hyuga stammered as she played with her fingers. Naruko smirked. This is what she exactly wanted. Just slowly gain her friendship and trust, use her Byakugan and then bam! Just toss her aside! Haaah...her plans were so close. Now the next thing she had to do was-

"Hinata-sama!" Naruko turned towards the shout and saw a palm aim right into her face, sending her sprawling towards the ground unconscious.

"K-Ko!" The small Hyuga girl that Naruko saved, Hinata, stared at her bodyguard Ko in shock. Why would he attack her if she was the one that saved her!

"Come now Hinata-sama! Do not associate with this girl!" Ko said as he grabbed Hinata's small arm and forcefully pulled her away from Naruko, who lay in the ground unconscious.

"W-wait..." Hinata pleaded but it went deaf to Ko who continued to drag her away. Hinata, who was being pulled away from Naruko, took a last glimpse of the blonde and left. She'll have to thank her later as she saved her.

* * *

**7 Years Later**

"Naruto! Your in big trouble now!"

"Haha! You idiots just don't have the guts to do what I did!" Naruko shouted as she was now taller and a bit womanly but was hid inside a large ugly jumpsuit. She had now spiky blonde hair that went in multiple directions, the rest of her hair his inside her shirt and jacket. She had rougher whiskers that made her a bit animalistic, canines that grew a tad bigger, sky blue eyes, same tanned skin, and lastly her age. She was twelve now, a appropriate age where an academy student would become a Genin, but for Naruko who was dressed up like a male...

It was a step to becoming free.

She had just finished painting the Hokage tower, which was funny as she did it in plain sunlight. Who would have known that Konohagakure had the worst security?

"Naruto!" A known male voice was heard behind her.

"Oh fuck! Its Iruka-sensei!" Naruko mumbled as she jumped down the roof she ran on and ran through alleys and streets but it was to no avail. Iruka caught her by the collar, something that an ANBU or few Chunin couldn't do.

"Naruto! What are you doing!? Painting the Hokage tower!?" Iruka shouted. Iruka had a horizontal scar on her nose, tanned skin, a ponytail, and a Chunin outfit.

"Let me go you bastard!" Naruko shouted as she squirmed in his grasp.

"No! You tried to cut class just to goof off! Now let's go! You have a test tomorrow!" Iruka said as he Shunshin'd both him and Naruko to the academy.

* * *

"Naruto! You should know better! Your Graduation test is tomorrow! At least pretend your trying!" Iruka shouted to Naruko who was tied up with rope.

"I'm trying but your lessons are boring to me." Naruko said as she squirmed in the ropes that held her.

"Boring huh?...EVERYONE WERE GOING TO DO A REVIEW TEST ON THE HENGE!"

"Awwwww!" The class booed as they walked down the stairs and filed in a line in alphabetical order.

"This is all your fault Naruto!" Complains were shared across the class.

"We always pay for your punishments!"

"Keh! Like I care!" Naruko said as she kept her 'Naruto' act. It was the damn Hokage's idea to pretend to be a male, but...

At least everyone bought it.

The test went by alphabetial order. All from clans, as all of them were heirs, and there was also a few civilians. But all the civilians chased after one person. The last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Just thinking about Uchiha's made Naruko disgusted. All Uchihas should have been killed in the massacre.

"And next up is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said as he looked at his clipboard.

"Alright! Let me show you how it's done 'ttebayo!" Naruko exclaimed. _'Someone kill me._' Naruko thought as she would have never said that. Maybe the Kyuubi's last host rubbed off on him. Kushina had always used "dattebane."

"Alright! Henge!" Naruko shouted as she did the required handsigns, and in a puff of smoke, revealed who she Henge'd into. She had turned into Itachi Uchiha, one Uchiha that she has respect for and the person that massacred the whole Uchiha Clan.

"Maybe another time." Naruto said in Itachi's voice. Sasuke who looked at Naruko glared angrily. How dare she use that _murderers _face and Henge. Naruko who felt Sasuke's stare, smirked mentally. This was going to be fun as she was Henge'd in his normal clothing.

"Maybe another time Sasuke." Naruko said as she knelt in front of him and poked his forehead, much to the surprise of Sasuke.

"Naruto that's enough!" Iruka said as he punched Naruko on the head, dispelling the Henge.

"I was just playing..." Naruko mumbled as she rubbed her head. Iruka looked at Naruko and sighed.

"Apologize Naruto."

"Hmph. I'm sorry..." Naruko said to Sasuke who glared at her. He nodded as he touched his forehead.

"Alright, Naruto I want to see you after class."

* * *

"And it better be scrubbed clean!" Iruka shouted to Naruko who was scrubbing the paint off the Hokage's tower.

"Yeah yeah..." Naruko answered him as she scrubbed the paint off. _'And soon after I become a Genin...I'll begin my plans!' _

"Hey Naruto, after were done, do you want to maybe...go and eat ramen?" Iruka asked embarrassingly as he scratched his cheek.

"Oh yeah! Now that's some deal!" And Naruko began to work faster. Ramen was her favorite food after all.

* * *

"Naruto? How come you painted the Hokage Monument? You do know who they were?" Iruka asked Naruko as they ate at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

_'Of course I do!' _Naruko thought as she knew all the Hokage's. She was a Biju after all...uhhh he? Agh! Being in a females body was so hard!

"Yeah I know who they were! That's why I painted them! I'll surpass them!" Naruko exclaimed as she pointed at herself.

"And besides..." Iruka whispered. "When are you going to drop the 'Naruto' act?" Iruka asked as he was the few that Naruko trusted.

"I'm going to drop it tomorrow! I've been training for this moment!"

"Yes you have. Now hurry up and eat your ramen, or else its going to get cold."

"I know! Hey Iruka-sensei, can I get anoth-"

"No, or else you pay."

"What!?"

* * *

**Graduation Day**

Naruko woke up from her sleep. Standing straight up she got off her cheap bed and looked at the outfit she has been saving for this day. All the training she had done, scrolls she found and...borrowed...just for this day.

Quickly grabbing the clothes she grabbed, Naruko walked towards the restroom and looked at her spiky hair in the mirror. Grabbing a comb, she combed her spiky and untameable hair down, and tied it two high pigtails. Smiling at the change of hair as she looked more like a girl, she changed out of pajamas and changed into her outfit.

The outfit consisted of a black open leather jacket with designs of fire on the back, white large numbers of the kanji nine on the sleeves, a mesh shirt that was tight on her skin, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of her hand, black ninja pants with orange flames on the bottom, shuriken pouches tied on her right thigh, and orange ninja sandals. What? Orange was am amazing color!

Looking herself over, Naruko grinned and ran out her house, locking the door behind her. Running through Konoha, Naruko received confused stares from the villagers as they looked at 'Naruto'. Wasn't 'Naruto' male?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~" Many girls sighed dreamily as they looked at Sasuke, who was sitting in his seat, his onyx eyes looking at the door as he was ready for his test.

"Eh? Where's Naruto!?" A boy with a fur jacket, messy dirty brown hair, brown ninja pants, black sandals, and a white dog in his head. "Haha! Don't tell me he ain't coming!?"

"What are you talking about dogbreath? I'm right here." The boy with the dog, looked at who insulted him, and dropped his jaw.

A girl with sun blonde hair, Naruko, looked at him with a confused look.

"Eh? Who are you!?" The dog boy asked as he appeared next to Naruko, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't that obvious fleabag? Its me, 'Naruto'!" Naruko said as she pointed at herself, as everyone in the class were curious about Naruko as well.

"Eh...NARUTO!?" Everyone shouted in surprise as they jumped off their chairs.

"It wasn't really that hard...I'm the only one with my birthmarks..." Naruko said as she sweatdropped at the stupidity of the class.

"Alright class! Let's get rea- Oh Naruko! I see you revealed yourself to your class." Iruka happily said as he ruffled Naruko's hair, much to her irritation. "OK class. This here as you knew, was 'Naruto Uzumaki'. But in reality was Naruko Uzumaki. She was sent orders by the Hokage to be 'Naruto' to protect herself from people. She's the same person as 'Naruto' so treat her like you did before she was Naruko."

"Hmph. Like they treated me nice." Naruko mumbled as she mumbled under her breath.

_'I...I knew it!' _Hinata Hyuga said as she believed the girl that saved her was 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Now...shall we begin our test?"

* * *

"Okay Naruko, all you have to do is make three Bushin and you graduated." Iruka said as he and Naruko were in a different room. Iruka sat behind a table next to his assistant, Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't do any Bushin." Naruko confessed.

"Then I'm sorry." Mizuki said as he suppressed a smirk. "But I have to fai-"

"I haven't finished Mizuki-sensei. I'm going to do another Bushin as it doesn't specify what kind of Bushin." Naruko smartly said as she made a handsign that was in a shape of a cross. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruko said and in a blast of smoke, three replicas of Naruko appeared next to her.

"T-thats amazing Naruko!" Iruka exclaimed amazed at Naruko's skills. "You pass! Here's your Hitai-Ate!" Iruka passed a black Hitai-Ate that was now Naruko's.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! I'm one step closer to my goal 'ttebayo!" Naruko said as she left the testing room. _'Yes...so much closer to be unsealed out of this host!__' _Naruko laughed evilly in her mind as she left the academy, unknown to her that a lavender eyed girl was looking at her.

_'Naruko-chan...'_

**_Next Chapter: The Kyuubi's Team_**

**_The Kyuubi took over his Host, Naruko Uzumaki. The daughter of the Yondaime and his previous host, Kushina Uzumaki. Freedom is in his...err her palms. But now after becoming a Genin, he's stuck in a team with two other Genins!? Perhaps her freedom is bit far away from her than she thought..._**

**_Nevertheless, Kyuubi will get unsealed...one way or another..._**

**_Even if it meant he had to sacrifice the mortals he had become close to..._**

_**But first, he'd have to take another test just to become Genin again. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7

Naruko woke up from a long night of researching and reading. She had took her whole night to research about Fuinjutsu scrolls that she...borrowed...from the Hokage Tower. Getting off her bed tiredly, Naruko grabbed her outfit and changed into it. Continuing on her routine, Naruko walked towards her cheap kitchen and cooked up some ramen. Grabbing her ramen cup that was filled with boiling hot water, Naruko walked out her apartment eating the ramen without chopsticks. Who cares how she eats! _He _was the Kyuubi for Kami's sake. Ain't no one telling her how to eat._  
_

So walking towards the Academy as it was early in the morning, Naruko showed off her Hitai-Ate to the villagers, who just glared and whispered about her. "Tch. Like I give a flying shit. I'll squash them all with a exception with a few." Naruko mumbled as she dumped her empty ramen cup into a trash can. Now, all she had to do was go to the Academy, leave the village, get out of this seal, and then squash this annoying village. Amazing plan if she had to say that to herself! Excitement running through her body, she ran towards the Academy ignoring the other two girls with pink hair and blonde hair who were running near her.

Sometimes Naruko thought the whole village had colors of the rainbow. She wouldn't be surprised to see a girl with green hair...

* * *

A girl of twelve years old, with green hair and orange eyes, sneezed as she wiped her eyes. Was someone talking about her...? If it was, it better be something good!

* * *

**Ninja Academy**

Naruko walked inside her classroom. Staring at all the freshly made Genins. Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and a few more as they were only civilians. Naruko scoffed in her mind. What was this village thinking? Civilians as ninjas? Please, she killed almost half of the civilians during the attack. But she...was in a trance by someone...someone she swore to kill...Madara Uchiha...

"First!" Two loud girls shouted that hurt Naruko's sensitive ears.

"Ouch...stupid girls..." Naruko mumbled as she cursed herself as she stared at the two girls. Ino Yamanaka, and a civilian, Sakura Haruno. It wasn't much use to describe them, but to say...one had platinum blonde hair and the other one had bubblegum hair. Naruko ignored their argument as she sat in front of Sasuke Uchiha, who continued his emo like ways. As she sat and waited patiently, Naruko peeked some glances at Hinata who also peeked some glances at her which went unnoticed by Naruko. _'Hehe...all I have to do is befriend the Hyuga, use her Byakugan for my deeds, and then squash her like a bug! Mwahaha...I can't wait to get out of this seal!'_

"Alright students! Or should I say fresh Genins?" Iruka shouted happily as he walked in alone, Mizuki not with him. "I'm here to congratulate you on your start to becoming Ninja! Now, there would be a three man team with a Jounin as there sensei. Listen carefully for your names."

_'Eh...did he say Teams...?' _Naruko thought as she stared at Iruka who was calling out names. Ignoring the few teams as they were meaningless and were only weak Genin, Naruko ignored Iruka until her name was called.

" Team 7, Naruko Uzumaki..." She paid close attention to who was in her team. Weak civilians on her group was not an option! She'll...dispose of them properly if they were civilians. "Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruko paled as every girl in the class glared at her. Now she was stuck with a filthy Uchiha!? "And Hinata Hyuga. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruko looked at Hinata, who was passed out on her desk. At least she had the Hyuga, a perfect asset to her plan, but...

Where had she heard that name before...Kakashi Hatake?

She had a feeling she wouldn't like him.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he was sitting in his desk, waiting for his sensei, as were Naruko and Hinata.

"Grr. Shut up already with your 'Hn'!" Naruko angrily shouted. "Is that all the words you know!?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Augh! Teme!"

"N-Naruko-chan..." Hinata said trying to calm down Naruko who was getting ready to punch Sasuke in the face. Both girls who were sitting in the floor, both waiting patiently for their sensei...for about two hours...

So many hours...

"Hm? Yes Hinata?" Naruko asked as she looked at Hinata with curious eyes. Hinata looking down as she didn't have the courage to look at her, twirled and fiddled with her fingers as her face turned red.

"Ummm...w-when do y-you t-think our s-sensei is coming?" Hinata asked Naruko, who had question marks floating around her head.

"I don't know. Its been like three hours, 'ttebayo!" Naruko shouted as she lifted her hands in the air and got up from the floor. Walking towards the door, Naruko took out a strip of paper and placed it on the door. Kanji written on it. This however, grabbed the attention of Sasuke and Hinata.

"What did you dobe?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the paper.

"I used Fuinjutsu. Duh!"

"F-Fuinjutsu?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It's something my clan did. I decided to bring back Fuinjutsu." Naruko said as she rubbed her neck. _'Just kidding. I'm using it to get out of this seal!' _Naruko thought evilly. "I just sealed the door to erupt with paint! He'll never notice what hit him, 'ttebayo!" Naruko shouted as she smiled at Hinata._  
_

"Clan?" Sasuke asked interested in Naruko's clan. Naruko looked at Sasuke puzzled and remembered what she said.

"The Uzumaki clan! But I don't this anyone remembers them anymore..." Naruko said as she felt a pain in her heart thinking of her last host, Kushina Uzumaki. "Anyways...why so interested in m-"

**SPLAT!**

Naruko looked behind her and giggled, seeing her sensei covered in an assortment of pain colors. Wearing a Jounin outfit that seemed visible, his gravity defined hair stood in one direction, the color unknown as it was filled in paint. Only a mask and a Hitai-Ate that covered his left eyes was seen though.

"My first impression of you..." He said as he wiped off paint off his clothes. "Is a bunch of brats. Meet me on the roof." And with that he proofed away in a puff of smoke, leaving the three to stare at where he last stood.

"Awww...my explosion..." Naruko mumbled sadly as she wasn't able to see the explosion work.

* * *

All three Genin, who were now at the top of the roof looking at a now fresh and clean sensei, awaited their orders.

"Alright. Let's introduce ourselves. Just say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc. Whiskers you go first." Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruko, who pouted.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! I like Ramen, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiji, and sweets! I dislike the three minutes that it takes for Ramen to get ready, the villagers that don't see me for who I am, rude people, and not eating Ramen! My hobbies? Pranks and becoming a ninja! Dreams? To become the first female Hokage!"

"Okay, emo you next." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke, who glared at Kakashi.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have little likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training. My dream that will soon come into an reality, is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

"Okay! Home your next." Kakashi pointed at Hinata, who looked nervously around.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga. I l-like cinnamon b-buns, flowers, k-kind people, a-and my s-sister H-Hanabi. I dislike p-people who a-are rude, t-the C-Caged Bird S-Seal, a-and my shyness...M-my hobbies are g-gardening, t-training, b-becoming s-strong, and f-finding n-new plants. My d-dream is t-to destroy t-the cruelty o-of the Main B-Branch." Hinata shyly said as she twirled her fingers.

"Well then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have many hobbies. Dreams? I have lots of dreams." The Genins looked at each other as all they found out was his name. "Alright. Its time for your test."

"Eh? Test!? For what!?" Naruko shouted to Kakashi.

"To become Genin. Meet me at the Training Grounds at five am. Also...don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said as he Shushined away, leaving Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata in the roof.

"Whhaaat!? Another test to become Genin? Augh! After I worked my butt of to become on, 'ttebayo!" Naruko whined as she rolled in the ground depressingly.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he also wasn't pleased with the test either.

"T-Test..." Hinata only stammered as she felt sad. What if she failed? Kami help her if she did...

"Oh!" Naruko exclaimed as she remembered her plan. "Hey, hey! Hinata!" Hinata stared at Naruko who stood in front of her. "You wanna go to Ichiraku's with me? It'll be fun, 'ttebayo!"

_'I-Is she asking me to a d-date!?' _Hinata thought as she was on the verge to pass out. "H-Hai." Hinata answered, Naruko smiling brightly as Hinata didn't catch the glint of evil in her eyes.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruko grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards Ichiraku's, running through the Ninja Academy as they were on the roof.

* * *

Naruko ignored the glares and confused looks of the villagers. She couldn't help but smirk. It was quite amusing to see them confused. Haaah...just like when she was destroying Konoha... Naruko mentally shook her head. Straight ahead was Ichiraku's Ramen stand, all open just for her and her 'friend' Hinata.

"There it is! Come on!" Naruko happily said to Hinata as they continued running through the streets of Konoha until they finally made it to the Ramen Stand.

"Hm? Oh Naruko!" A girl in a chef outfit, with chocolate hair and eyes stared happily at Naruko. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to eat Ramen with my new friend Hinata, Ayame!" Naruko pointed at Hinata who squeaked and nervously looked around.

"A friend of Naruko is a friend of mine. What would you like?" Ayame asked both Genin.

"I'd like a Miso Ramen, 'ttebayo!"

"I-I would l-like a M-Miso R-Ramen as well."

"Alright, coming right up!" Ayame said as she left inside the kitchen, leaving the two girls sitting in the stools.

"So Hinata," Naruko started as she looked at Hinata with curious eyes, "how come your eyes are like that?"

"E-eh? U-umm...well..."

"Hm?"

"I-Its my C-Clans Kekkei G-Genkei." Hinata answered.

"Kekkei Genkei? A Bloodline Limit?" Naruko asked as she played along with the stupid act.

"T-The Byakugan. That's w-why m-my eyes a-are like this." Hinata pointed at her eyes as Naruko looked at them.

"What does the Byakugan do?"

"I-It let's me s-see at a 360 d-degree angle. Also s-see through walls a-and clothing a-as well as C-Chakra points."

"Woow! I'm impressed! I wish I had some sort of Kekkei Genkei like that..."

"Order up!" Ayame said as she returned with two large bowls of Miso Ramen, the delicious scent entering Naruko's nose. "There on the house for your Genin graduation."

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruko happily said as she broke the chopsticks and inserted them inside the bowl of Ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Naruko said and in a flash, began to devour her Ramen like life depended on it. Hinata however ate slowly, not like Naruko who seemed to eat like a...pig?

"Haaah...so good!" Naruko sighed happily as she put her hand on her stomach. "Did you like it Hinata?" Naruko asked Hinata, who was finishing her Ramen.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you v-very much for a-asking." Hinata said as she pushed her empty bowl away from her.

"That's great!" Naruko looked around at the sky, and noticed that it was starting to darken. "Hey Hinata, how about I walk you home! I'll feel bad if I let you walk al-"

**Thump!**

"one..." Naruko finished her sentence as she looked at Hinata, who was passed out on the counter. _'What!? She just passed out. Tch...mortals...' _Naruko thought as she looked at Hinata. Sighing, Naruko picked up Hinata and carried her on her back. "At least she's light..." Naruko mumbled as she walked towards the Hyuga Estate.

* * *

"So this is the Hyuga Estate. Lucky Bastards." Naruko said as she looked at the two Hyuga's who were guarding the doors. They had of course, took notice of Naruko carrying Hinata.

"_Girl. _Why are you carrying Hinata-sama?" One of the guards said as he spit the word girl like venom.

"She passed out, so I brought her here. You should be lucky that I made sure nothing happened to her." Naruko replied playfully as she handed Hinata to the guards. "I don't know why she passed out...so make sure she's not sick. Bye!" Naruko waved at the guards and ran towards her home, jumping on the roofs as to not catch any drunken villiagers attention. _'Dumb Hyuga's...just you wait...I'll kill each and everyone of you...starting with you..Hinata...'_

* * *

**Next Day**

**5:00 A.M.**

**Training Grounds**

Walking through the empty streets of Konohagakure, Naruko walked towards Team 7's training grounds. Continuing her pace as she reached an empty part of the grounds, Naruko noticed Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha already waiting there. Sneering, Naruko shook her head and played her act.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Teme!" Naruko shouted to them as she jogged towards them.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he stood waiting for Kakashi, hands in his pockets. Hinata, waved at Naruko, putting a small smile on her face.

"H-Hello Naruko-chan..."

"Hey...where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked as she didn't see any sign of the grey haired man.

"I-I don't k-know...I think h-he's running late..." Hinata thought out loud as she played with her fingers. Naruko, pouting as her sensei was late, sat next to Hinata and laid her head on her hand.

"Man this sucks! Kakashi-baka isn't even here, 'ttebayo!" Naruko angrily complained as she huffed angrily. Looking at the sun, Naruko saw that it was barely rising, no sign of Kakashi anywhere. "Haaah...might as well learn some new things..." Naruko mumbled as she reached inside her jacket for a scroll. Opening, a puff of smoke came out of it, revealing more scrolls. Scrolls of Fuinjutsu, Tajitsu, and some that was unknown to the other Genins near her.

"Hn. What are you reading dobe?" Sasuke asked as he felt a tinge of interest at Naruko's scrolls.

"Studying Seals." Naruko answered as she didn't leave her eyes of the words and pictures written on the scrolls. "Why? Are you interested Sasugay?" Naruko mischievously said, making Sasuke turn the other way in anger.

"A-Ano...Naruko-Chan..." Hinata said as she looked over the scrolls that all belonged to Naruko.

"Yeah, 'ttebayo?"

"W-Why are you s-so interested i-in s-seals?" Hinata asked as she noticed all sorts of Fuinjutsu scrolls.

"I don't know...but I just do..." Naruko answered nervously as she didn't see that question coming. "Its hard to explain...but unlocking Fuinjutsu makes me believe I can be free...hehe...I feel old, 'ttebayo." Naruko laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Smiling for the last time to Hinata, Naruko continued her reading on a particular paragraph. It was good though that she brought many scrolls...

Because it would be three hours until Kakashi came.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"Hey Guys!" Kakashi greeted them as he Shushined in the training grounds, where he saw all three of his students reading scrolls. _'Hmm...I was expecting a better reaction.'_

"Huh? Oh! Hey Kakashi-sensei, your late!" Naruko said as she set her scrolls down, Hinata and Sasuke passing them back to her as she sealed them back in their scroll container.

"Maa...I wasn't that late..." Kakashi boredly said as he waved his hand in front of him.

"YOU WERE THREE HOURS LATE, 'TTEBAYO!"

"N-Naruko-chan is r-right K-Kakashi."

"Hn."

"Well...ignoring your complaints and angry shouting," Kakashi eye smiled as he clapped his hands together, "let's get the test started." Kakashi took out a clock from his bag, as well as two bells. "This clock is set until noon as this test will be timed. Your objective is to get these bells from me by any means necessary, even if it means ending my life."

"B-But there's o-only t-two bells." Hinata pointed out as she looked at the two bells dangling from Kakashi's fingers.

"Good observation Hinata. There's only two because only ONE of y'all are going to the Academy! Now that you have the set up with the test, let's start." Kakashi, setting the clock behind him, tied the bells to his hip and turned back around to notice his Genins were gone. _'At least they know how to hide...'_

"Yaaaaa!" Kakashi winced at the large and loud battle cry that came from Naruko.

"Or not..." Kakashi mumbled as he squatted, ducking under Naruko's kick, lifted his right arm to block Naruko's fist to his head, and quickly ran behind her as she tried to punch his head again with the other arm.

"Eh?" Naruko said in surprise as she saw that Kakashi disappeared.

"Lesson Number One: Tajitsu." Kakashi told her behind her, as she quickly turn around to swing a punch at him when he suddenly appeared far away from her.

"Hey! Get your butt over here so I can beat it up, 'ttebayo!" Naruko angrily screamed out as she stomped the floor. Glaring at Kakashi, Naruko watched him reach inside his kunai pouch and...

Took out a book called, "Make out Paradise".

"What!? What the hell are you reading for!?" Naruko screamed as she hated the idea of being looked down. Kakashi looked boredly at Naruko then back at his book.

"To find out what happens next." Kakashi replied as he continued reading, Naruko twitching her eye in anger.

"Grrr...don't fucking underestimate me!" Naruko furiously exclaimed as she ran towards Kakashi, kunai in her hand poised to strike Kakashi's arm. In hands reach towards Kakashi, Naruko swung her kunai to hit Kakashi, but only swung at the air yet again.

_'Where'd he go...?'_

"1000 Years of Pain!" Quickly looking behind, Naruko saw her sensei squatting behind her. It was too late to dodge as Kakashi attacked Naruko by...shoving his finger up her butt.

"YEOOUUCH!" Naruko shouted in pain as she flew in the air and then poofed into smoke, Kakashi widening his eyes in surprise. _'A Kage Bushin!? Where did she learn that!?' _Kakashi pondered as he looked around the forest around him, looking for the rest of the Genins. What was Naruko planning?

* * *

"Ouch...that's got to hurt..." Naruko mumbled as her clones memory was transferred to her. Hiding in a tree, branches hiding her, Naruko looked at Kakashi who was also looking as well. "Oi Hinata!" Naruko whispered at Hinata, who was hiding in a bush.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked as she made sure Kakashi didn't know their location.

"Is Sasugay ready?"

"H-Hai, he's in position."

"Alright! Let's do this, 'ttebayo!"

* * *

"Hehe..." Kakashi giggled as he continued reading his small orange book. While reading, Kakashi looked around as it had been about ten minutes that Naruko's Bushin attacked him. "I wonder if they got the concept of the test..."

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the Jutsu, quickly shoving his book inside his kunai pouch, Kakashi jumped in the air dodging a boulder size fireball. Looking at who caused the Jutsu, Kakashi saw that it came from no other than Sasuke Uchiha. _'Already a Genin and yet he could achieve a Jutsu like that...' _Kakashi thought as he landed on the ground. Dodging a pair of kunai's that were thrown by Sasuke, Kakashi dodged kicks and punches from Sasuke, who seemed to be more trouble than Naruko. Ducking a punch, Kakashi noticed a dozen Naruko's running to him. _'If Naruko's here as well as Sasuke...where's Hinata-'_

"Let's go Hinata!" Looking up, Kakashi saw both Hinata and Naruko jumping from the air, dozen of Naruko's behind them. Thinking fastly, Kakashi dropped Sasuke with a low kick, and threw kunai's at both Hinata and Naruko, who grinned. With a confused face, Kakashi didn't understand her smile when he found out why. He was dug into the ground by a hiding Kage Bushin, making him stuck inside the dirt floor.

"Haha! We did it!" Naruko joyfully shouted as she jumped in the air.

"Hehe...not quite..." Kakashi mumbled as he looked at Naruko, Sasuke who held the bells, and at Hinata.

"Eh?" Naruko confusingly said as she tilted her head. Kakashi poofed into smoke, as well as the bells in Sasuke's hands. "WHAT!? QUICK! FIND HIM BEFORE-"

_**BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

"So none of you got a bell?" Kakashi asked as he stared at his Genins who were each tied in posts.

"No..." Naruko confessed as she pouted, in her mind angrily shouting as Kakashi would be the first one she'll kill.

"And yet you all worked together?"

"H-Hai..." Hinata answered as she looked in the floor sadly.

"Hn."

"Well then!" Kakashi said as he clapped his hands together. "I guess I have to...PASS you three!"

"WHHAAA!?" Naruko shouted. "How the heck did we pass, 'ttebayo!?"

"Teamwork." Kakashi answered. "In every mission, you must rely on your team mates, working and helping each other. A friend once told me, 'Those who follow rules and regulations are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash'. And I could you three didn't follow my rule to not eat breakfast."

"Haha! Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I was really hungry..." Naruko apologized as she laughed and smiled brightly at him. _'Hmm...he seems to have lost something precious to him...' _

"Apology accepted. Now that we've passed, meet again here tomorrow for training at 5 A.M. Bye." Kakashi said as he gave them an eye smile before Shunshin'ng away, leaving the Genins tied to their posts.

"WAIT! KAKASHI-BAKA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND UNTIE US, 'TTEBAYO!"


End file.
